


Not A Dream This Time

by KittyTheAmazing



Category: Free!
Genre: Bed Sex, Confessional Sex, Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyTheAmazing/pseuds/KittyTheAmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin walks in on Nitori doing something unexpected, and finds himself interested for some reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Dream This Time

Rin slowly came to a stop, breathing heavy by the time he did. He held onto the chain-link fence for support and gasped for air. In front of him, his old elementary school stared him in the face.  
It was a mess, abandoned and falling apart. He couldn't help but compare it to how the years had treated his friendship with Nagisa, Makoto, and Haru. And now they had that new member, Rei.  
He was shocked that they had replaced him at first, especially when he saw them swimming together like that at the relay. For some reason, that dug way too deep and now Rin couldn't stop thinking about the things he regretted.  
He wanted to fix things between them, but he felt like they could never go back. Not after the selfish way he had treated them when he first came back.  
Being in Australia was hard, and he had learned to become distant and stone cold in order to survive. But now that he was back, he realized it really didn’t need to be that way with those guys.  
“What am I doing, anyway?” Rin said to himself angrily, tightening his grip on the fence.  
He always came here during his visits back home, now. This was usually on the weekends. He didn't know why, but every morning run he would end up staring at his old school. It was disgusting and way too sentimental.  
Rin sighed angrily and started back home. On his way he compared the new neighborhood with the one he knew 5 years ago. Not much had changed, but it still felt different for some reason. Probably because his school was no longer in use.  
He reached home only to pack his things and hop on the train back home. He tried not to wake up Gou or his mom, knowing that he would be there next weekend anyway.  
Once he was off the train, he headed back to his dorm to put his things back. He decided to go to the cafeteria for lunch because he had nothing else to do. He knocked on the door to his room, hoping that Nitori was inside so he didn't have to rummage for his key.  
He heard dangerous and rushed sounds from inside, and he wondered what was going on. Finally, he pulled his key from his pocket after getting impatient and opened the door.  
“Ahh!” He heard Nitori yell in surprise. He was naked, and covering himself with a bath towel by only centimeters. “S-senpai!” His face immediately turned even redder than it already was, and he fumbled to cover himself more. His hair was dripping wet still.  
Trying to keep his cool demeanor and not further embarrass poor Nitori, Rin just walked past him and put his bag on the ground. The room smelled of Nitori’s fruity shampoo which Rin secretly liked but would never ever use or tell him.  
“Did you just get out of the shower?” He asked calmly, starting to unpack.  
“Um, a little while ago.” Nitori spurted shyly, his voice shaking. “But I didn't think you were coming back so I didn't bother getting dressed and I was reading on my bed until you knocked, so I tried to hurry up and get the door for you but my towel fell off-”  
“Take a deep breath, geez.” Rin said with exasperation from just listening to the boy explain himself.  
Nitori laughed lightly. “Sorry.”  
Rin shrugged it off, letting Nitori run into the bathroom with some clothes to change. He finished repacking his things into his drawers, but then he wondered what was taking Nitori so long in there.  
He leaned against the door, listening. He knew it was bad to do this, but he didn’t really worry about it too much.  
“Nitori?” He asked in his strong voice. He heard a squeal from inside.  
“Y-yes?” He asked through the door.  
“You okay in there?” He narrowed his eyes. “I’m coming in.”  
“What!? Senpai, no! Wait!”  
Rin turned the handle and tried to push it open, but Nitori had slammed himself over the door to keep it shut.  
“Don’t come in here, I’m changing!” He yelled frantically.  
Rin grinned. He knew Nitori was doing something completely different, but he decided to let it slide this time. The thought that Nitori even did that kind of thing weirded Rin out. He had always considered him completely innocent for some reason.  
“Right.” Rin finally agreed. “I’m going out for a while, okay? See you later.”  
“Ah, see you.” Nitori said with a strain in his voice, still pushing against the other side of the door.  
Rin left, deciding to spend his time walking around town a little. He ran a few blocks, getting even dirtier with sweat than he already had been. The sun was setting by the time he decided to get food, and he went to a crappy place so he wouldn't offend people with his smell.  
Once he was full, he trotted back to Samezouka and headed to the dorm room. This time he didn't bother knocking, knowing Nitori had had enough satisfaction for the day. Poor kid, how was he supposed to know Rin was coming back from his family’s so early? Rin knew what it was like to share a dorm with someone. He usually just did it in the bathroom at night, always being extra careful and quiet.  
Nitori was at his desk doing homework. He fidgeted awkwardly when Rin came in.  
“Welcome back.” Nitori said quietly, only looking up from his work slightly.  
Rin wondered if he was offended that Rin tried to barge in on him in the bathroom earlier, not that he would ever confront him over it. Rin felt sorta bad, but he wouldn't apologize for it.  
“Yo.” He said coldly, then decided to take a shower himself. He grabbed his things and made it into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping.  
He got in, letting the warm water relax him. He opened the fruity shampoo, smelling it happily. It smelled like Nitori. Why was he thinking about him so much? He was being meaner to him that he usually was, too. What was that about?  
Rin stiffened, finding himself thinking even more about Nitori. He wondered what he had masturbated to. Did he like girls? Somehow Rin couldn't really picture Nitori with a girlfriend, never mind having sex.  
“Shit.” Rin said almost silently as he looked down at his half-hard dick. He was thinking too much, picturing it too much. He had just jacked himself off last night, so why was he this excited?  
He got out of the shower after rinsing off the soap and wrapped himself with the towel. He knew his hard-on would go away if he ignored it long enough, and so would the feelings he was having towards Nitori.  
But when he got out into the room, Nitori was crying. Rin froze in the doorway, still in his towel and dangerously close to showing off his excitement.  
“I’m sorry.” Nitori muttered, trying to hide his face. “Please ignore me, Senpai.”  
Rin bit his lip, wondering what to say. For some reason he wanted to help him. “What’s wrong?” He asked a little too sharply.  
“It’s nothing.” Nitori cried, his head still on the desk, his back trembling.  
“Hey, c’mon. I won’t be mean about it, I pro-”  
“Just leave me alone.” Nitori snapped, his head shot up for a second. His eyes were overflowing and red, and his cheeks were flushed.  
Rin took a step back. He had never seen Nitori angry, not that he really even was. He was only yelling because Rin was pushing him around.  
“Okay.” Rin surrendered, and went to grab some pants from the drawer on the other side of the desk. He felt Nitori’s crying eyes following him, but he didn't look away from his task.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just-” Nitori was apologizing for no reason like he always did. “It’s just I know you don’t want to hear about it.” He wiped at his face, and Rin just watched him out of the corner of his eye. He had already decided he wasn't going to push him anymore tonight.  
Nitori’s eyes fell back to the papers on the desk, and Rin knew he was going to tell him on his own at that moment.  
“Senpai.” His big, blue eyes were still watering. “The reason I was in the bathroom was because I was masturbating. Please don’t hate me!” He started crying more.  
Rin clicked his tongue. “I knew that already, geez. That’s nothing to cry about. I do it too, you know. Every guy does.”  
Nitori’s eyes glistened happily. “Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried you would hate me.” He leaned forward and gave Rin a small hug, then pulled back instantly. “Hey, you’re still all wet!” He giggled a little, and Rin couldn't help but notice how cute he was.  
He backed away from that thought instantly, pushing it back in fear. Why was this happening to him?  
“Hey, Nitori.” Rin said, looking the boy in the eyes. He had to get this question out, if it killed him. “Do you like girls?”  
There was a hesitation. “Of course I do.” Nitori laughed and quickly turned his face back to his homework, his cheeks still a little pink.  
“What’s your favorite tit size?” Rin quickly asked, slowly standing up from his open drawer.  
“Size?” Nitori choked out. “Um, let’s see.” He furrowed his brows, his face getting hotter. “The medium kind.” He decided on, looking Rin in the eyes again.  
Rin stifled a laugh. “Just admit it, I won’t hate you. It’s okay if you like boys.” He really wouldn't be angry. Maybe a little weirded out, but he had actually thought it all along anyway.  
“B-but I don’t like boys!” Nitori’s face was so pink, and he waved his hands nervously.  
Rin laughed lightly, his sharp teeth showing. He was about to let it drop when Nitori continued.  
“At least, not just any boy.” His face softened a little, and he looked at the carpet.  
This peaked Rin’s interest. “So you admit it?” He grinned. He knew it. But Nitori didn't think it was funny, his eyes stayed down.  
“I never liked anyone until this year.” He murmured shyly. His hands were squeezing the bottom of his shirt. “Until I started living with you.”  
Suddenly Rin’s heart leapt in his chest, thumping heavily. He felt himself getting nervous. How did he not notice this before?  
“I've always admired you, Senpai. You’re an amazing swimmer, and such a cool guy. You’re hair color, your body. You make me go crazy. I, I . .” Nitori’s shoulders were shaking again, and Rin automatically reached out to steady one of them. “I love you.”  
Rin was frozen except that he immediately pulled his hand back in hesitation. His heart was beating really fast, faster than when he raced Haru. He couldn’t think straight. Nitori just confessed to me, Nitori just pronounced his love for me. Those thoughts raced through his mind over and over.  
And Nitori was crying again. “I’m so sorry. I know you don’t like me back, so just pretend I never told you.” Rin couldn't speak. “Senpai? Say something already! I think I’m gonna die from this.”  
Rin leaned forward without thinking and put his mouth against Nitori’s surprisingly soft lips. They were almost like a girls, but it was Nitori he was kissing, and for some reason that was better.  
He felt Nitori pushing him away frantically, so he pulled back wondering what was wrong. His face was bright red and tears were running down his cheeks again.  
“Is this a joke?” He cried, shaking. He put his hand up to his lips.  
Rin grabbed it and put it down, then kissed him again. He opened his mouth slowly and ran his tongue over Nitori’s soft mouth, which was tightly closed.  
“It’s not a joke. Open your mouth.” Rin ordered softly.  
Slowly, Nitori let him in. Their slimy tongues were together for a few minutes, and Nitori put his hands up to touch Rin’s face at some point, softly twirling his fingers in his ruby-colored hair which was still wet. Finally, Rin pulled away. The sight before him was completely and surprisingly erotic, unlike anything he ever could have pictured with this boy in mind.  
Nitori was wearing a completely new expression. His eyes were heavy, his lips were wet, his shorts were tightening. Rin’s original plan to stop there was gone in that instant, and he grabbed Nitori’s wrist and pulled him up and to the bed.  
Nitori obediently laid down on Rin’s dark grey bed sheets, but then he realized the situation.  
“Wait, Senpai . .” He wandered off, his thoughts racing.  
Rin couldn't wait, he kissed the boy again, letting his hands go to his clothed chest. Rin pulled his partner’s shirt off, breaking their kissing for a moment to pull it over his head. He tossed it on the floor beside them and started kissing lower, watching Nitori’s adorable reactions.  
He kissed and nipped at his neck, causing the boy to squirm and blush and even cry out quietly.  
“Ah!” He said in alarm once Rin’s slender fingers started pinching at his nipples. Rin felt Nitori’s erection brushing his bare chest through his tight pants.  
Rin put his tongue to work on Nitori’s chest, earning little moans and squeaking sounds and wiggling of his hips.  
“Lower, Senpai.” Nitori begged. Rin felt his chest thump in excitement. Nitori was just too cute like this, even though he was such a hot mess. His hands were entangled in his dark red hair now, pushing his head down. “C’mon, please. Hurry up.”  
“So eager.” Rin laughed a little and licked down Nitori’s pale chest, starting to unbutton his pants. He pulled them off along with his underwear, revealing the entirety of Nitori’s toned and naked body.  
“Wow.” Rin said in response to Nitori’s surprisingly big dick. Of course it wasn’t as big as his own, but somewhat bigger than what Rin had pictured.  
“Don’t comment on it!” Nitori shouted in embarrassment, trying to cover himself back up all the sudden.  
Rin smiled and ran his large hand along his length, watching Nitori immediately unable to speak. He wrapped his fingers around it and started pumping unbearably slow, just to see how he would react.  
Nitori was panting and sweating, his hips were thrusting into his hand, making the process only slightly faster.  
“Senpai, please.” He mumbled, Rin had put his other hand against his hips, holding them in place, continuing the torture. “Go faster. It feels good when you do it, better than me. I like it, but please go faster.” He was practically begging, so Rin caved.  
He was pumping him harder now, and let go of Nitori’s hips. Nitori was losing himself, thrusting into his hand and grabbing the backboard as he moaned in pleasure. Rin put his fingers into Nitori’s open mouth, shoving them in and nearly gagging him. Rin felt himself getting more excited when Nitori decided to be sexy, and sucked on them with loud slurping noises.  
He pulled them out, and stopped jacking him off. Nitori looked confused, and Rin opened his legs and climbed onto bed. He didn't bother pulling his towel back up when it fell to the floor.  
“What . .” Nitori was clueless. Rin grabbed his ass gently with his right hand, and suddenly his finger went inside from his left. Nitori jolted. “Senpai!” His hands grabbed at Rin’s, trying to stop the movement. Rin was trying to be slow, but he was a little too eager.  
His finger was moving inside him, and he slid in another wet finger. Nitori wriggled underneath him, and his hand held Rin’s wrist hard.  
“Ugh, I don’t like it.” He moaned, his breathing still labored. “It hurts.”  
“Hold on.” Rin tried to calm him down. He narrowed his eyes and tried to go slower. He put his right hand back to work, jacking Nitori off again. Suddenly he felt Nitori’s opening loosen, relaxing. The moans changed to ones of more pleasure again.  
“Ah.” He pulled his hand away from Rin’s wrist, holding them over his nipples. Then he started touching them himself, squeezing and thrusting. “Oh, senpai.” He moaned.  
Rin couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue in Nitori’s warm mouth again.  
Nitori moaned and pulled his mouth away. “Ugh, senpai. I’ve always dreamed about this.” He gasped. “I’m getting really close.”  
Rin pulled his fingers out, and let go of Nitori’s wet dick. He pulled Nitori’s hips up, and a fearful expression went over his partner’s face.  
“Wait, wait! Senpai, plea-” He was panicking, but Rin had gotten too far. He pressed his cock against him, trying to push in. It was tight. “It’s too big, you’ll break me!”  
Rin snickered. “You’re fine, Nitori.” He ignored the weak protesting and pushed himself slowly in, trying to resist the urge to be rough and eager.  
He breathed out shakily. “Oh, Nitori. It feels so good, please let me fuck you.”  
Even though Nitori looked almost sick with the pain, when Rin said those words, he brightened visibly. Then he somehow got more embarrassed and turned his face to the side.  
“I-if it makes you feel good.” He gave in, then breathed in sharply as Rin pulled out and pushed back.  
“Hahh.” Nitori moaned and grabbed back onto the metal bars of the back of the bed. “I-it hurts!” He tried to hold in his noises as tears formed in his blue eyes.  
Rin was speeding up. Nitori was tight and even his face was making him want to come already. He wrapped his hand around Nitori again, pumping in time with his thrusts. Nitori was moaning loudly, and small streaks of tears had fallen down his face.  
Rin leaned down and was kissing him again, still getting faster with every thrust. Everything was wet and hot. Nitori was melting into him, moaning into his mouth, thrusting in time with his own movements and throbbing into his hand.  
“Ah, senpai!” Nitori pulled his mouth away for a moment. “I’m coming!” He let out a very cute and loud cry, his hands went from the metal to Rin’s back. He held on tight while he released into Rin’s strong hand and Rin kept going, shortly after reaching his own limits.  
They continued kissing for a minute, Rin still inside.  
“Senpai.” Nitori breathed when they pulled their wet mouths apart. “I’m sore. Please get out of me already.”  
Rin sighed and pulled out, knowing he had already started shrinking back. He was still a little out of breath, and covered in sweat once more.  
He stared unbelievably at Nitori’s come on his hand.  
“Did I really just do that?” He said in shock. His head was finally cooling down.  
“I hope so.” Nitori smiled shyly, sitting back up. “I really don’t want to wake up this time, that’s for sure.”  
Rin’s face got red in response to that. “You dreamt about me?” He asked. For some reason that was really cute.  
Nitori nodded slightly.  
“Hey, why don’t we clean up?” Rin asked calmly. He wanted to be clean again, and maybe even touch Nitori one more time, if he had it in him for another round.  
Nitori nodded happily, standing up and heading to the bathroom. Rin almost bumped into him when he stopped in the doorway.  
“Um, senpai?” He asked, looking Rin in the eye. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight? I promise it won’t be an all-the-time thing.”  
Rin let out a small laugh. “Whatever you want.”  
Nitori smiled a really happy and sweet smile, then got on his tiptoes to lay a soft kiss on Rin’s mouth.  
“I love you senpai.” He repeated.


End file.
